Mi último aliento
by Terra-Verda
Summary: “Harry, mi último aliento es tuyo. Estoy seguro ahora, no me va a pasar nada malo. Recuerda que todos mis pensamientos son tuyos, recuerda que sólo pude, puedo y podré pensar en ti…Shonen ai HPDM


Puf… Cuantísimo tiempo sin usar mi cuenta y sin subir nada…

En fin, aquí subo este one-shot que escribí hace mucho tiempo, que he encontrado ahora y me he decidido a revisarlo y subirlo.

Espero que os guste:D

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, aunque explícitamente sólo cito a uno, pero bueno, no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el mundo en sí de Harry Potter.**

**Advertencia: antes que nada, debo decir que es lugeramente shonen ai. No contiene nada fuerte, pero si no te agrada el tema no te aconsejo leerlo. **

Mi último aliento

Estoy muerto… No puedo respirar.

Pero no dejes mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo, sígueme aguantando entre tus brazos.

Sé que no podré estar mucho rato contigo, sé que en unos minutos las sombras me llevaran, y quizá nunca más pueda verte o hablar contigo…

Pero de momento, por favor, no me sueltes.

Esta tarde recuerdo que sólo quería decirte, por primera vez, cuanto te quería. Y lo hice. Por eso es que ahora no estoy asustado, te he dicho lo que sentía, y puedo sentir como lloras encima de mí… Puedo notar como me agarras con fuerza y me abrazas… Puedo oír como gritas mi nombre con desesperación, con voz poco clara a causa de tu llanto.

Mas no te preocupes, yo aún estoy aquí… Oyes como te hablo? Puedes notarme aún entre tus brazos?

Sé que sí… Porque de alguna forma sigo aquí. No respiro, mi corazón no late, pero estoy aquí.

Oye como mi alma te llama y te dice que te quiere… Nota como mi alma te abraza… Sí, mi alma. Porque ahora estoy más allá de mi cuerpo, ya que no puedo moverme, pero nota como mi alma se siente más libre que nunca. Más libre para unirme a ti y susurrar a tus oídos: _"Harry, mi último aliento es tuyo. Estoy seguro ahora, no me va a pasar nada malo. Recuerda que todos mis pensamientos son tuyos, recuerda que sólo pude, puedo y podré pensar en ti… Y recuerda el ligero y dulce momento de éxtasis que hemos compartido antes de esta batalla. Recuerda nuestro primer momento de éxtasis, porque no será el último._

_Así que por favor no llores por mi, llora porque pasará tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver… Quizá años. Pero recuerda que yo, esté donde esté, te voy a esperar. Ahora y siempre." _

Echaré de menos el invierno… Cuando nuestra "amistad" se hizo más estrecha, y empecé a conocer lo que era el cariño y el aprecio, con pequeños gestos tuyos.

Echaré de menos estar sentado a tu lado, compartiendo una manta y hablando contigo, echaré de menos ese sentimiento de paz y seguridad que sentía a tu lado.

Estamos en un mundo lleno de cosas frágiles… Entre ellas la vida, que se me va con mi último aliento. Pero no creas que por eso el mundo es feo y todo negro, las cosas frágiles muchas veces son las más hermosas, y aunque dé trabajo cuidarlas, siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Te acuerdas cuando te decía, ven al bosque blanco y búscame en un árbol vacío?

Ese precioso bosque, blanquecino por la nieve, a veces por la niebla, pero siempre blanco y puro.

Recuerdo que me preguntabas porque estaría en un árbol vacío… Y recuerdo que te contestaba que sin ti no valía la pena estar ahí, y un tronco vacío era lo más parecido a cuando te sientes solo. Solo como yo me sentía…

Es increíble como con tu sola presencia hiciste que cambiara tanto… Tu solo conseguiste sacarme de mi estúpida depresión, y aunque nunca te lo dijera antes… Gracias. Realmente hiciste algo que no esperaba que hiciera nadie.

Creo que por eso me enamoré de ti… Supiste como me sentía, ignoraste nuestra antigua mala relación, y conseguiste que te abriera mi corazón, contándote todas mis preocupaciones y ayudándome a superarlas.

Creo que puedes oírme amor… Cómo si no sonríes o lloras cada vez que digo algo?

Claro que me oyes… Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tus lágrimas.

Estoy feliz de poder decir que por fin te entiendo al 100 por 100, y me alegra que sólo sonrías de esa forma para mi… Llámame egoísta, pero te quiero solo para mi.

Y por favor, no cierres tus maravillosos ojos, sé qué es lo que intentas… Aunque no veas a tu alrededor la gente te sigue viendo, así que no quieras cerrar los ojos para esconderte de los demás… No quieras esconderte de mi…

Por favor, abre tus ojos… Hazlo por mi. Quiero ver tus preciosos ojos esmeralda, quiero verlos nublados de cariño y devoción hacia mi.

Siento que no puedas ver los míos… Sé cuanto te gustaban. Pero piensa que vendré a visitarte en tus sueños, donde aún nos podemos amar, donde nos podemos tocar, donde nos podemos besar… Y hablar con eterno cariño hacia el otro.

Y no reces en tus sueños para nunca despertar, tienes que seguir viviendo tu vida. Piensa que siempre me tendrás contigo, y siempre me podrás ver en tus sueños… Pero no reces por quedarte en tus sueños… No debes vivir para soñar, debes soñar para vivir.

Aunque luego despiertes, y recuerdes la verdad. Aunque te des cuenta que estas sólo en la habitación, que no despertarás a mi lado.

Piensa que yo siempre estaré contigo, velando por ti y esperándote.

Estoy seguro que notaras mi presencia a cada paso que des, que notaras mi fuerza que se mezcla con la tuya a cada hechizo que realices, y piensa que también notaras mi calidez cuando tengas frío… Porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aunque no me veas, velando por ti.

Y ahora sé que eres capaz de dejar mi cuerpo, sé que eres consciente de lo que me está pasando, y aunque no lo puedas aceptar ahora, sé que recordaras mis palabras y te harán sentir mejor.

No creas que morí por ti, no te sientas culpable. Yo decidí qué hacer, y qué camino seguir.

Si de algo debes sentirte culpable es de hacerme sentir especial y querido por primera vez en mi vida.

Y ahora dime adiós, besa mis labios ya fríos y dime buenas noches.

Porque esto no es un hasta nunca, es un hasta luego.

Cuando te des cuenta ya estarás otra vez junto a mi, y yo sentiré como si me despertaras de un sueño reparador… Porque cuando vuelvas a estar a mi lado los dos vamos a disfrutar cada segundo que nos sea posible.

Por eso, bésame y dime buenas noches, no estés asustado de lo que vendrá…

Te aseguro que ambos estaremos bien, y cuando nos volvamos a ver en las sombras de la muerte tampoco estarás asustado… Porque ya no serán sombras, pues nosotros lo alumbraremos todo para hacerlo un sitio mejor.

Bésame y dime buenas noches… Mientras mi cuerpo se enfría cruelmente, y mi alma te envuelve para protegerte eternamente…

Fin

Bien, quizá alguien habrá notado que tiene cierto parecido con una canción de un grupo muy conocido, y uno de mis favoritos…

Es porque lo escribí inspirándome ligeramente en una canción, aunque no he puesto qué canción es porque realmente el fic no ha quedado muy parecido a la letra.

Por cierto… No sé si alguien seguía Estúpido Potter… Si es así, debo decir que he eliminado el fic de slasheaven, y quizá lo haga en breve de porque quiero revisar todo lo que tenía escrito, mejorarlo y subirlo cuando lo tenga casi acabado, para no hacer esperar demasiado de un capítulo a otro.

Por último, este fic va dedicado a todo aquel que dedique su tiempo en leerlo. Muchas gracias:D


End file.
